O n l y T o n i g h t
by Forgotten by Myself
Summary: Matt and Mello are best friends living under one roof. Matt also has a best friend named Kat, who start to go out. What happens? That's for me to decide, and for you to find out. M for language, hints of sex, and violence.


Matt buried his face into the ever so fluffy pillow that supported his resting head. He lifted his head up slowly, yawning loudly and sitting up. The figure next to him woke up suddenly. "M.. Matt?" She looked around with half open icy blue eyes. Matt turned around to see his best friend Kat, who made direct eye contact back. Both of their eyes widened, but not at the throbbing pain in their heads, but the fact that they're naked and in the same bed. "Wow..." Matt blinked, rubbing his hands through his maroon hair. "We were really fucking hammered." She stated truthfully, getting up. "You mean really fucking _while _ hammered?" Matt corrected, laughing slightly. She looked at her clothes on the floor and collected them in her arms. "Who cares if you see me naked at this point.." She said carelessly, walking to the bathroom. Matt looked around the room,"Shit, I gotta check if Mello called." Matt remembered, yawning again. He reached over to the nightstand where his cellphone was. _**Three missed calls: Mello **_it read on the rather bright screen. Matt snuck a peak at Kat, then proceeded to call Mels.

-

Mello stopped by _Starbuck's _ to get some coffee before he headed to work. He walked the streets of New York wearing his usual furry winter coat for it was 'fucking freezing my dick off' degrees celcius. He was almost through the busy line of many different faces as his cellphone vibrated in his backpocket. Mello looked at where the source of the vibration was coming from, and answered it quickly. "Where the fuck were you, Matt?" He, without hesitation, interrogated Matt. "Good morning to you too, princess." Matt mocked. "Shut the fuck up and answer my question. A lot went on, and I'm not in the mood for any bullshit." Mello told off Matt impatiently. "I was at the bar with Kat..." Matt admitted, running a hand through his silky, yet messy hair. "And so god help you that you wore a condom." Mello predicted, laughing. Matt's eyes widened. _Daamn, this guy's good.. _Matt laughed slightly. "Fine, I disregard that I suck cocks." He said through a yawn. "Good, because you'll be sucking _my _cock once I get on your ass about being home by 12:00 and baby making 101." Mello finished off, hanging up the phone. He laughed at how he got his way all the time, and walked to the register to get his coffee.

-

Matt hung up the phone after realizing Mello did. He was a bit pissed now, _Passive aggressive little shit... _ Matt thought to his own self, lighting up a cigarette with a Bic lighter. He inhaled it slowly, thinking about everything that went on last night.

_He took another swig of his Budweiser, looking at the TV. Mail watched it and sat quietly until Kat came around once in a while, getting another drink. He was buzzed, but the stress and the pressure that was going on at the moment was the root of his excessive drinking. Only tonight... he thought, taking another sip of his beer. He though these thoughts once more until his hope basically gave out. He chugged down the remaining half of the aluminum can. Mail then became hooked for the moment, and ordered two more shots of vodka and spun around in the worn out barstool. He smiled, releasing all of his pain for a quick second. Kat noticed his excitement, so she went over to check out what the big bruhaha was all about. A nice, black tie top with skinny jeans and converse. Matt stared at her impatiently as he met her halfway. Kat smiled and grabbed his arm"We should head home now, Matty." She suggested, trying to sound reasonable. "Sure thing, lemme go pay for the.... stuff.." Matt walked off to the counter and handed him the desired amount of cash. Kat giggled and dragged him to the outside world once again._

_Once they arrived in front of the falling apartment, Matt looked in his pocket for the key. "Shit, I probably left it somewhere in the house..." he remembered, even though his vision and memory was a bit foggy. "Don't you do the whole 'spare key under Welcome Mat' shit?" She tried, bending down checking under the rug. Matt melted inside, and resisted the urge. "Naah, we could just sneak in through the window..." He giggled, walking up to his window. "Are you sure Mello won't give birth over it?" She asked, in a drunken voice. "Who's he?" he joked through his Evening Wear. [[MSInsider]] Mail easily lifted up the window, but had to get through the screen, aswell. He laughed as he fell into the kitchen sink, well, the window was in the kitchen. FInally pulling his whole body through, Matt planted his feet firmly on the ground and helped Kat inside his abode. Kat laughed mischieviously, holding onto Matt in the darkened kitchen. He traveled to the room he knew by heart, and turned on the light. He hadn't realized how beautiful she was in... 2 minutes. Mail took Kathelyn by the hand, and took her to his bedroom._

_"This place is cool, Matt." She complimented, picking up and viewing his video game collection. Matt though this would embarass him horribly, but she turned out to be cool with it. He watched her intently. That nice body of hers, her beautiful brown, curly hair. He wanted her so bad... "uhm, you want some more to drink? Mello's a heavy drinker when he isn't a chocolate whore." He suggested, walking by the door. She smirked slightly and walked over to him. "That would be nice right now." She said, smiling. Matt trailed off into the kitchen, looking for a drink he thought Kat might like. Searching furiously through the cabinet he found some Jack Daniels and Captain Morgan. "Uuhm, we have beer, Captain Morgan, and Jack Daniels. Which one do you want?" He asked somewhat politely as he waited for a response. "Hmm, a beer is fine." kat responded, still looking through his stuff. Mail tended to her request and walked back into the bedroom with 2 Budweisers. Kat leaned forward and grabbed her beer, smiling at Matt who smirked in return. They both sat on the bed awkwardly, looking away from eachother. "So..." Matt tried to start conversation while opening his beer. She opened her beer aswell, but she couldn't hide this anymore. "Uhm.. Matt? I've got to tell you something.." Kat admitted, finally. "Shoot." "Well," Kat began,"we're good friends, right?" Matt looked at her and laughed slightly. "Of course we are." He smiled, while putting a hand around her shoulder. Katt looked up at the taller being, and leaned in for a kiss on the lips. Matt clearly caught on, and leaned in further so their lips would collide. They both felt somewhat relieved, but broke away due to the awkwardness._

And that's all he remembered. _I'm pretty __**sure**__ we were drunk... _Matt didn't know what he wanted. Was he in love, or was this just a one night stand? He felt a bit guilty for some odd reason. The scary silence was broken when Kat came out of the bathroom. "Maybe I should... check. J-just to be safe." She paced back and forth. Matt got up, and began putting his clothes on. "S-sure.." He carried on, but was a bit worried. He put out the cigarette that was _still _ in his mouth, and walked up to his best friend. "If y-you are... I promise I won't leave you." Matt promised her, and she held him close in return.

-

**Tell me what you think about the first chapter. Yes, I already know it sucks ass. **

**~Nara**


End file.
